


Warm Ambers

by Littlekoalawings



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlekoalawings/pseuds/Littlekoalawings
Summary: It was safe to assume that his heart had replaced his drunken brain.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Warm Ambers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzer/gifts).



> 4 words. Lin taunted for this.

Moonlight illuminated green cloaks swishing into the night. Like leaves that were blown from the canopy of a tree, but remaining to float and flutter.

The air was cold, but the environment was warm. Either by the alcohol or simply from the heat of the cave. Glowing with red, amber orange and the growing laughter of a party.

  
  


By this point, the amount of shots he had, took control of his brain and it became difficult to tell whether the glowing candy and tiny animals were a spell of his or a hallucination. His mind became fuzzier, leaving him to navigate on his own.

His friends didn't pay much attention to him as he passed by them; they were likely in the same intoxicated blur as he was.

  
  


It felt as if lightning went up his spine stepping from the hot stone to the chilling sand now between his toes. Strangely it gave him a weird sense of comfort. It felt.. relaxing and.. calming.. his mind soon matching the slow waves that came in and out again. He felt at peace.. and  _ that's _ what he thought was  _ really _ strange.

There was no sense of guilt, or pain. No twisting blade deep in his stomach, no whispering voice that constantly went against him.

_ Nothing.. _

His gaze trailed from the sparkling water to the twinkling stars above him. And for the first time in a while, he felt the tug of a smile on his lips.

_ This is nice..  _ He thought.

But quickly, that silence broke. 

"There you are Caleb!" Said a bubbly and familiar voice. "I was looking for you!"

"Ah, Jester," he replied. "What do you need?"

For a moment she fluttered her eyes and looked down to the sand before back up to him. "I was wondering, if you wanted to dance with me."

"Well.. I might not be as good the first time we danced."

" _ Well _ , drunk or not, I think you're a good dancer, Caleb."

(And was that the burning alcohol or was he blushing?)

_ "Danke." _ He said quietly.

She grabbed his hand with both of hers, slightly tugging him back towards the cave. The cheeky grin of hers, (the one that he lov-liked the most) ever so present. Just that gave him another wonderful shock as fireflies fluttered in his stomach. Some making it to his heart, causing it to drum loudly against his ribcage.

_ "Soo..?" _

"Uhm, what if we stay out here instead?" He asked before realizing he was now holding her hands. 

It was safe to assume that his heart had replaced his drunken brain.

  
  


Naturally they fell into position as if they always danced together. The golden hamsters and lollipops circling around their heads as they spun and twirl. Only the sound of the waves guiding their simple to and fro as time went by.

It felt like a dream.. her head on his shoulder as she danced with him alone on the sand, the way his heart thrummed from her touch, how the yellow glow and moonlight made her brighter than she already was-

"Thank you Caleb.. for everything." She said in a small voice, looking up to him with shining eyes.

"No, thank you. You're the one who did all of this. No need to thank me."

"But I do! You've done a lot for me. You helped with this by helping me get here, you made this really cool spell! And.. you were the first to believe in me."

"Jester.. I-" Quickly he was stopped by her lips now against his. This being the shock that turned back on his brain.

  
  


Now, he was torn between running to the other side of the island and burying his head in the sand, or.. falling deeper into  _ this _ . Into  _ her _ .

But whenever he'll truly make that decision, he just wanted this to last. For however short or long it may be, he enjoyed it.


End file.
